Bad Birthday
by TsukiPlunshder
Summary: Onii-sama said he would be back today. He said he would be back just in time for my birthday party, but... He doesn't seem to be here. "Okaa-san, where's Obi-nii?" "Gomenasai, Itachi-kun, Obito-kun... Obito-kun is gone."


**Bad Birthday**

**Summary: Onii-sama said he would be back today. He said he would be back just in time for my birthday party, but... He doesn't seem to be here. "Okaa-san, where's Obi-nii?" "Gomenasai, Itachi-kun, Obito-kun... Obito-kun is gone."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my twisted reason Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan, this being it.**

**-X-**

_"Ne, Obi-nii?"_

_"Hai, otouto?"_

_"You'll be back in time for my birthday party, right? Right, Obito-nii-sama?"_

_"Eh? Course, Itachi-kun!"_

That's what you told me, Onii-sama. You told me that I was your favorite cousin and that you'd never miss a single one of my birthday parties until the day you die. But, alas, you wouldn't die, would you? No, of course not. You're my Obito-nii-sama. You _can't_ die.

_"Now, now, Itachi-kun! Obito isn't immortal!"_

_"I-I know, Rin-nee-chan... But... Obito-nii-sama promised."_

_"Ah, but Ita-kun, we can't keep all promises!"_

Rin-nee-chan has always been right. We can't keep all promises.

After all, we're only mortal, right?

But we should atleast try to keep promises. Just like this promise that Obi-nii is keeping. He'll be here. He's just a little bit late. Oh, silly me! Obito-nii-sama is always late! _Always_! He'll be here!

_"S-Sugoi! Otouto! How'd you get so good with Katon before me?!"_

Silly. You're better then me. You've always been better then me. After all, you have to be better. You're my role model and role models have to have a good influence on their admirers. Right? Right!

But, I can't help but feel that you're not coming...

_"Ha! We'll be back soon, Otouto and i'll tell you all about our mission!"_

_"Sugoi! ...Promise?"_

_"Yosh! Pinky swear, otouto!"_

Ne, ne, Obi-nii!? Where are you? Hurry up! I'm waiting for you, here! At the party! I'm waiting for you to get here and tell me all about that mission you went on.

_"He's foolish."_

_"Hm, Otou-sama? Who?"_

_"That failure. Obito."_

_"E-Eh? Please don't call Obi-nii that, otou-sama!"_

_"Disgusting."_

Tou-sama always acts that way, so you don't have to worry! I'll be here! It's _my_ birthday! You don't have to worry about that mean old dooky head, ya know, Obi-nii?

...Obi-nii...?

_"A-Ah! O-obii-nii! You never told me you could cook this good!"_

_"Well, eh, I guess I never thought about it."_

_"Eh!? Nande, Obii-nii? This hot chocolate is delicious!"_

The party's almost over. And your not here yet.

Wait! There's a knock at the door. I'm rushing over now, Obii-nii! Be patient!

But... why is Okaa-san at the door?

And... More importantly, why is she crying...?

"Okaa-san?"

_"Okaa-san, what do you think of Obii-nii?"_

_"He's a briliant young man. He aspires to be Hokage and, personally, I think he'll get there one day!"_

"Itachi-kun...?"

Tears are streaming down my kaa-san's face. I don't get it. Why is okaa-san crying?

"Okaa-san, where's Obii-nii?"

_"I like your goggles, Obii-nii."_

_"Huh? Really?"_

"Gomenasai, Itachi-kun."

What is this?

"Obito-kun..."

_"Who're they, Obii-nii?"_

_"Oh, otouto! That's my team!"_

_"Ew. The masked man looks mean!"_

"Obito-kun is gone."

That's the night my whole world came crashing down.

...

_"Ya know, Itachi-kun..."_

_"I know what, Obii-nii?"_

_"This clan's horrible."_

_"A-ano... Otou-sama says it is the best. Otou-sama is wrong?"_

_"Hai. Onii-sama thinks we're special."_

_"But we have the Sharingan!"_

_"Yes, but it'll also be the destruction of us. Or..."_

_"Or?"_

_"Or I will be."_

**-X-**

**A/N: Yes. It was weird, I know. Comments?**

**Dictionary--**

**'Ne' - huh**

**'-nii' - Older brother suffix**

**'Otouto' - Little brother**

**'-kun' - I don't know what exactly this means. :P But it basically means either to be good friends with someone or soemthing to that effect.**

**'Sugoi' - Great**

**'Otou-sama' - Father**

**'Nande' - What the**

**'Okaa-san' - Mother**

**'Gomenasai' - Sorry**

**'Ano' - Um**

**'Hai' - Yes**


End file.
